The Prince and The Pauper
by dontrainonmyteenagedream
Summary: Prince Kurt Hummel is engaged to Duke Darren Criss. He is not very happy about the engagement and doesn't make his unhappiness a secret. In Ohio, Chris Colfer and Blaine Anderson both argue over the impending marriage, but Blaine has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prince and The Pauper

A/N: This is my first Glee fic, and I haven't written anything in about a year :\ This came to me while I was watching TV and I saw a commercial for that new movie, Monte Carlo. I don't have a beta, and if anyone's interested please PM me. Please review with comment, criticisms, or concerns, but please no flames :)

* * *

><p>"Chris, you're going to be late for school!" Tom Colfer shouted to his seventeen-year-old son, knowing that if he didn't remind Kurt of the time, he would spend all day perfecting his outfit.<p>

"I know dad! Give me a minute," Chris rolled his eyes, trudging up the stairs, preparing himself for another day at McKinley. An extra set of clothes weighed his bag down, but Chris knew they would come in handy after Karofsky and his minions slushied him. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror one last time, Chris internally gave himself a pep talk, imagining his future in New York. He knew all the people who bullied him would one day work for him.

"Have a good day at school, Chris," Tom nodded at his son from the kitchen table, slowly drinking a cup of coffee.

Putting on a brave face, Chris replied, "I'll try, dad. See you later."

Starting his car, Chris drove to the Lima Bean to get his morning latte. While he was waiting in line, the countertenor perused the magazine headlines. The most popular subject appeared to be Kurt Hummel, the openly gay prince of Genovia. According to _People Magazine_, the young prince was engaged to Darren Criss, a duke, and was not happy about the pending partnership. Chris felt his heart go out to both men, knowing how hard it was to be an openly gay man who was constantly being criticized, whether it is from a high school bully or from a majority of the population. Chris did have to admit, if he was Kurt and being forced to spend the rest of his life with Darren, he wouldn't mind one bit. Not only did Darren have the most adorable dark, curly hair, but there was something about his eyes drew Chris in, and gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Chris approached the counter to order his coffee, along with a copy of _People_. After looking at the magazine, the cashier did a double take, glancing quickly between him and the magazine.

"Do you have a problem?" Chris continued to dig threw his school bag, searching for his wallet.

"No… not at all. You just look a lot like Kurt Hummel!" The wide-eyed girl continued to stare until Chris's exasperated sigh shook her out of her stupor, "Sorry… Sorry. What would you like?"

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was having a horrible day. Not only did his hair not want to cooperate, but the news of his arranged marriage had gotten out. Now, Kurt was not happy about having his whole life planned out for him, but he was beginning to accept it. He did not need the whole world thinking he was a stuck up snob who didn't appreciate all that he had in life. Kurt just didn't understand why he couldn't have time to find someone he could love throughout his life. Being aware of his royal lineage his whole life, Kurt knew he would have many limitations, but not having the opportunity to find someone to love was a little drastic.<p>

Darren Criss was a nice man, and quite attractive. Kurt and he got along quite well, but not enough to spend the rest of their lives together. Not only would Kurt personally suffer from the partnership, but also Genovia might suffer, and Kurt didn't want innocent people to be hurt by his family's decision.

"Kurt, honey, I know you are not happy, but you know the rules." Kurt's grandmother, Queen Lucy, walked into Kurt's suite, looking genuinely sad. "Genovia never wanted one person to be responsible for ruling the country. To become king, you must be engaged in some sort of partnership by your eighteenth birthday. I am truly sorry."

Kurt turned around in his desk chair, tears gently falling from his eyes. "I know grandma. I… I just wish that I could have met someone I truly love. Darren is nice, but not for me. He deserves someone more like him… We just do not click. He is a lovely young man, but just so different."

"I know, but he is our only option. Unless you do not want to take over the throne?" A panicked look crossed his grandmother's face, and Kurt knew he could never cause anyone he loved that much trouble. Kurt would do his duty and to rule Genovia with Darren. Deep down though… Kurt wished there was another option.

* * *

><p>Darren Criss walked away from Kurt's door. 'Oh gosh… I cannot do this. I do not love him. I promised my mom before she died that I wouldn't marry for reasons other than true love, and no matter how hard I try, I could never love Kurt.' There was someone out there for everyone, and Darren knew he would find his soul mate, if only he had time. Running to his car, Darren made a quick decision. He didn't have much time, but he would make some.<p>

He was going to America. He was going to visit his cousin for a few weeks and then he would come back and follow out his engagement to Kurt. Certainly a few weeks with his extended family would help clear his mind and relax him.

When he was younger, Darren remembered pretending to be a prince, fighting battles, and winning a prince's hearts, but now that he was supposed to co-rule a country, it wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. No true love and happily ever after, just Darren being forced into another horrible life choice. Wasn't his happiness important to anyone? Ruling Genovia may be more important than his own love life, but from Darren's point of view his happiness was fairly important.

After boarding his family's private jet, which Darren had called on his drive to the airport, he relaxed on his favorite chair. Reminiscing about his childhood, which was spent mostly in Ohio, hanging out with his cousin Blaine, the curly headed boy hoped being back to a familiar place will help prepare him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson rarely spoke, and when he did, it was usually in glee. No one understood why he was mute, but most people ignored it, to wound up in their own lives. Blaine liked to observe others. His parents raised him only to speak when he had something meaningful to say. At McKinley High there was nothing Blaine could say that he deemed meaningful. Chris Colfer, his best friend, was one of the only things that really kept Blaine at McKinley. If it wasn't for Chris, Blaine would have run away to Dalton, a private all boys school with a no bullying policy. Chris and Blaine were the only two openly gay boys at McKinley and, surprisingly, were not romantically involved. The two boys agreed after an extremely awkward kiss that they were better off best friends.<p>

Blaine stood silently outside in the student parking lot, waiting for Chris, so they could walk to first period together. Unsurprisingly, the best friends shared most of the same classes, except for foreign language, with Chris taking Italian and Blaine French. Chris black car pulled into the parking lot and Blaine began walking towards it.

"Blaine, you have to see this magazine! I can't believe some royals. They don't understand how lucky they are. I mean this Prince Kurt Hummel doesn't want to marry Darren Criss. How insane can someone be!" It was truly surprising how to people who were so incredibly different could be such great friends.

Blaine ripped the magazine out of Chris's hand, scanning the front cover, "Chris, don't meddle in other people's business. You can't believe everything you read in tabloids. Maybe Kurt has a good reason for not wanting to marry Darren."

"Oh Blaine, stop trying to be so dapper. You're not fooling me, I know you to well." The bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day. "Let's get to class, but this discussion isn't over!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Prince and The Pauper

A/N: Hey! It's extremely late, but for some reason I'm not tired =D Here's the second chapter! Thank you for all the kind words and story alerts... I'm kind of a review whore...ha! Any who, please enjoy and review! Any feedback is welcome, even criticism. A special thanks to **Riota** who caught a mistake in the first chapter! And for everyone who was confused, I don't blame you. It's in my head and I get confused by it. Hopefully as I write more and more, it'll start making more sense! I'm still contemplating using the whole cast and all their characters too. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me. I honestly have no idea where I'm going. I used Genovia because it was really the only place I could think of. Sorry Princess Diaries. Thanks for Reading! =D

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but I do not own anything. Only in my dreams!

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you take this man t<em>_o have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" The balding minister said, smiling at the young man._

"_I do," Darren said, a smile stretching across his face. _

_The minister turned slightly, "Do you take this man to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? "_

"_I do," Darren looked to the other man, looking quite like Kurt Hummel, but having a few differences. In the past few months, Darren had become so much happier. He had fallen in love with the most amazing young man, and was now marrying him. _

"_You may now kiss the groom," The grooms locked eyes, both leaning towards each other. Their lips were about to touch, Darren's vision blurred. _

_~ TPaTP ~_

"Mr. Criss? Mr. Criss," Darren jerked awake, breathing heavily. "We are here sir."

"Oh… thank you, thank you!" After regaining his senses, Darren remembered where he was. Ohio. To see his cousin, who didn't know he was coming. Awesome. Puling his phone out of his back pocket, Darren searched for the correct number.

"Blaine Anderson, who's calling?" The familiar voice rang through the phone, comforting Darren slightly.

"Hey B, its Darren, your cousin…" Darren trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I know you are Dare," Blaine replied in exasperation. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well," Darren rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, "I'm in Ohio… at the airport."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Genovia? Preparing to get married?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Look can you just come pick me up? I'm tired and cold. I'll explain later. I'm at the Lima airport."

"Okay, I have to bring someone though. See you in twenty."

Walking out of the airport, Darren slid the phone back into his pocket. Sitting down on one of the many benches, Darren pulled his jacket around him tightly, protecting himself against the harsh winter winds.

~ TPaTP ~

"Hey, Chris? I have to go pick up my cousin at the airport… I told him I would be there in twenty minutes, do you mind coming with me?" Blaine glanced at Chris, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Blaine's Honda Civic.

"No, I don't mind. I've always wanted to meet this elusive cousin of yours," Chris smiled, remembering all the stories Blaine had told him about Darren. From what Blaine had told him, the two cousins had a wild past.

"I've told you plenty about him!"

"I don't even know his last name! And I have been friends with you for years now!" Smiling gently, Chris nudged Darren on the arm.

"Well… that's part of the problem. You'll understand when you meet him, but there is a reason why I couldn't tell you much about him."

"Okay. Now hurry up. I want to meet him"

_~ TPaTP ~_

"Where is he?" Kurt Hummel was furious. His mindless fiancé decided it would be a good idea to disappear four days after the news of their engagement was announced. Kurt understood wanting to run away from all your problems, but he would never actually do it. Sure, he spent hours on end imagining a life where he wasn't a prince, but he knew how lucky he was to be born into royalty. Darren, apparently, didn't care that every decision he made would now effect more than himself.

"Your majesty, please relax. We're trying to find him, I assure you of that." One of the palaces many servants stood in the doorway. Whether they were new employees or people who had been working at the palace for years, everyone was aware of the prince's temper. Also, they were all warned to stay far away from him when he was in one of his moods.

"I do not care if you're trying! I need you to find him!" Kurt stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Damn him! What gives him the right to run away! Did I run away when I found out about this? No! I'm here dealing with the consequences for him. If the rest of my life is like this, I cannot be responsible for my actions!"

"Kurt, darling, do stop talking to yourself. I am not sure it is good for your health." Kurt's grandmother, Lucy, walked up to him. Linking arms, the pair continued down the hall until they reached to door to the gardens. "I see how this situation would be stressful, but please contain yourself. Darren is in Ohio, with his cousin."

"How are you not upset grandma? He's ruining everything," Kurt glanced at his grandmother incredulously. The two continued to stroll through the plants and flowers, admiring their beauty.

"Give him time, dear. Let him have his visit and when he gets back we will continue planning."

"What about the press? What about Genovia" Kurt never understood how his grandmother could stay so calm.

"We will say there was a family emergency," Lucy locked eyes with Kurt. "It will all work out. Just you wait."

_~ TPaTP ~_

Twenty-five minutes later, Blaine and Chris pulled into the airport parking lot. Darren practically ran to the car, shivers raking through his body. Blaine opened the trunk, allowing Darren to toss his bag into it.

Jumping into the back seat, Darren grinned widely at his cousin. "I've missed you, cousin!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you did. Darren this is Chris, Chris this is Darren," The two men locked eyes instantly, neither one willing to break the strong connection.

"Your…Your Darren Criss!" Chris let out a nervous giggle, stumbling over his words. Darren sighed. Just once he wished he could me someone who didn't know who he was. Chris sensed the other man's distress and quickly continued with a shy smile, "It's...Um, good to meet the elusive cousin Blaine always talks about."

Darren found himself smiling at his cousin's awkward friend. "Don't believe anything Blaine has said about me. It's all lies."

"Hey, not all of it was lies, just most of it," Blaine laughed wholeheartedly from the driver's seat. "Now that introductions are out of the way, why are you here?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me. And it's a long story."

"We have time. Start talking" Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, maneuvering the car with practiced ease.

"Okay…I'm sure you've heard the big news about my engagement," After a quick glance in the rear view mirror, Blaine saw Darren wince slightly.

"Who hasn't?" Chris decided it was a good idea to show Darren that he was comfortable enough in the Duke's presence to be himself. "That fiancé of yours sure seems like a snob."

Darren let out a noncommittal grunt, "It really depends on his mood. At least that's what I've heard. We haven't really gotten to know each other all that well yet."

Chris didn't know why, but for some reason Darren's use of the word yet made his stomach curl up into an uncomfortable knot.

~ TPaTP ~

A/N: Thanks for reading :D Please Review!


End file.
